Marshmallow
by CSIslave
Summary: It all started with an experiment with a marshmallow... repsonse to Unbound challenge


LOL! My random reponse to an Unbound challenge. I just got an idea and ran with it... so enjoy! Remember, I got the first and last sentence

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

**She gasped as the marshmallow hit her nose. **

"Grissom! What's wrong with you?" Grissom looked up in surprise.

"I was just running a test… if you wrap a marshmallow in tin foil, what are the results?"

"Number one… everyone knows that metal goes haywire in heat, so of course it'll end up popping off the stick… Number two, how is that related to the case? And number three, I now have melted marshmallow all over my nose." Grissom shrugged and

smiled a little.

"Isn't that your problem?" Sara stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to her book. They were sitting by the campfire; the other CSIs' had already crawled into the tent. They had to gather evidence from a whole campground, which happened to be fifty miles from the crime lab. The owner had given them a site for free. Even starting three hours before shift, they still suspected it would take them at least another whole shift. Sara and Grissom shared insomnia, so while the others slept, they sat by the campfire.

"Do you ever just sit and think, Sara?" She snapped her book shut for the umpteenth time and looked at Grissom.

"I think you're never going to let me finish my book until I entertain you." He looked over at her, one eyebrow raised, then looked back to the sky.

"Just look up, Sara…" his voice trailed off. Sara sighed heavily and looked up.

Surprisingly, she found herself unable to look away; the sun was going to rise soon, but the stars were still dancing in the orange sky. Grissom looked over at Sara; her eyes were shining as she looked into the sky.

"You suck." She turned and smiled at him, leaning back to lie on the log. "Why are you always right?" Grissom shrugged again. Sara looked back to the sky, her hands folded on her chest. Grissom did the same. The sky was soon lighter, the stars disappearing. Sighing, Sara flung her hands out to the side; this, however, resulted in her hand resting in the fire for a few moments before she jumped up in pain.

"Oh, shit! Dammit… ugh." She lifted her hand; it was throbbing and a bright red.

Grissom stood, concerned, and walked over and sat next to her.

" Sit down, Sara." She did so, extending her hand to Grissom. He took it gently in his,

observing it. Sara watched as he ran his thumb gently along her palm; her hand was numb, but her spine still shivered as she watched him touch her. He let go of her hand.

"Other hand."

"But I just burned this one…"

"Sara." She reluctantly extended her other hand. Grissom placed it on his knee, and

once again Sara felt a shiver. He stroked it gently with his hands for a moment, looking into Saras' eyes, and then he placed it back in her lap.

"Can I ask why you needed to see my other hand?"

"I didn't need to."

"Okay…" Sara knew he wasn't going to explain anymore, so she turned away and

started to stand. Grissom grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her. She sat heavily back down. "What, Grissom?" He leaned in and kissed her on the lips; shocked, Sara sat for a moment before deepening the kiss. Grissom put a hand on the back of her head and she wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his curly hair. He pulled away; Sara however, had waited forever for this; she sat forward abruptly, and Grissom sat back. He slipped and fell off the log, twisting himself so he could put his hands out to stop from falling. He couldn't and he landed face first into the bag of marshmallows. Sara laughed as he looked up at her; his face was covered with the white goo.

"I've wanted to do that forever."

"And the consequences?"

"Well, now I can act how I feel around you…"

"Yes?"

"Work might be a little awkward…"

"Yes?"

"And my face is covered in marshmallows." She laughed and sat next to him on the ground.

"Grissom… I love you. I'm glad about everything, and I'm sure no one at work will mind… but as for the marshmallows?" She leaned in and kissed him again, sucking the marshmallow of his lips. He smirked at her.

"Are you going to help me wash off? I'm covered in the stuff."

Smirking back, Sara replied, "Isn't that _your _problem?"

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >


End file.
